This invention relates to a connector member for a guitar strap, or the like.
Guitars have a guitar strap button projecting therefrom, to which a guitar strap is connected. One known connector is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,012.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simplified, one-piece, easy-to-manufacture and easy-to-use guitar strap connector. A further object is to provide such a connector which may be inexpensively manufactured of plastic material, such as polypropylene, and which is suitable for use with virtually all guitar strap connector buttons presently in use.